You did what?
by Igeekthetudors
Summary: When the nations start drinking, certain things come to light. *Past relationships*
1. Chapter 1

*Past relationships mentioned

After a particularly difficult meeting, all nations unanimously agreed(for once) that they all deserved to go and take a load off at one of the local bars.

The latest meeting had consisted of fighting about everything under the sun, from America's election, the problems with the upcoming 2016 summer Olympics and European problems.

Because the meeting had been held at America's place, he had been given the job of picking out the bar. All were pleasantly surprised when America led them to the secret second floor of a restaurant where they discovered a small bar.

As the nations all settled in and started ordering their first round of drinks, they started chatting about the news and about all the exciting new things going on in their home countries. And all was going well until a certain group of nations who could never hold their liquor started talking about their past "allies", and some of the other nations started "kindly" egging them on to see how much they could get out of intoxicated men.

"Oy, don't you remember that damn battle frog?", the drunken Englishmen asked casually glancing across the table at the French nation.

"Oui, I do, but I seem to remember that night better…and it wasn't even that memorial,Britain."

England leaped across the table right at France

Looking expectantly at America, the other nations wondered why he wasn't breaking up the fighting men like he usually did.

"Oh, I always wondered what goes on in Europe when I'm not around and England tells some hilarious embarrassing stories when he's drunk.", America laughed.

"Well..well...You bloody Frenchmen, you weren't my best either!", sputtered England.

"Mon amie, who was your best then?".

Quickly turning bright pink, Arthur respond, "Well, even though it's not your business, I'm going to tell you!"

"Well, we're waiting", spoke a group of nations who were not yet as drunk as England but were tipsy enough to be loving every moment of this.

"Fine, it was Spain! are you bloody happy!"

Spain quickly spoke up,"Ah, England, you were good of course, but not my best, maybe my 2nd or 3rd"

Leaning over towards his brother, America whispered, "Isn't this exciting Mattie?"

"Oh, it will be fun until someone mentions you, brother"

 _Auther Note-_

 _*I have so many ships and I wanted to hint that they might have happened and this might be an " England finds out that "America is not as innocent as he thought"_ fic _._

 _leave reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Past relationships mentioned, references to one night stands and some vulgar language._

Alfred could not understand how poorly some of the older nations handled their liquor, most were hardly into their second round and were already wasted. And in 20 short minutes, England and France had already started a fight between the nations who had once been pirates.

He knew he should go and break up the fighting, drag England home and then come back and pay off the others to never speak of this night again. But did he honestly have to do that right now? he had just ordered another drink...

Focusing on the loud argument that was happening across the table, America listened.

"Oy, I'm not even your second best? I'm bloody Grate Britain. I'm the best at everything!".

America glanced up from his drink, it seemed as though all wanted to know who's Spains "best" was.

Man, he really should break this up...

"Bien, I believe it would have to be a tie, between my darling Romona and young America."

Uh oh, that's not what he was expecting to hear. He should have known that the one night with Spain back in the 1800s was going to come back and bite him in the ass some day.

"Ameri..Amer, you slept with America!?", England glanced back and forth between the two nations silently demanding an explanation.

America immediately tried to explain before England jumped the table and did something that would cause another world war, "It, um, was just once or twice, and it was a long time ago, you know how wars can get!".

Alfred held his breath, why was England suddenly so angry? did he expect Ameria to be a 200+year old virgin?

"True...we all do things in the time of war, but I will never bloody understand how I am in 3rd place!"

Russia, who had been sitting in the corner, calmly spoke up, " Da, Америка is quite good."

"Hey! we agreed to never mention that again!"

Dammit, he knew he should never have invited Russia. Ivan could never keep a secret. Man..the cold war should never be mentioned, they both did things they would rather not have everyone knowing about.

England was shooting looks that could kill at the two grinning nations. It was known that England was already overly protective of America and it only grew worse when he was intoxicated.

It seemed as thought England was either going to pass out or start declaring war on any nation who admitted to sleeping with his "innocent America".

Glancing desperately over at his brother, America begged," Mattie, you gotta help me!"

leaning back in his seat, the Canadian merely laughed, "Oh?, I thought that 10 minutes ago this was fun? I want to see where this goes."

 _Authors Note-_

 _* I could be writing my other stories but I decided that I need to write this and it kinda an odd one._

 _I would love reviews, good or bad!_


	3. Chapter 3

_*The name I gave Fem-Australia is Harriet._

America swallowed his beer and wondered to himself, how can they still be on this topic? why haven't they moved on yet?

God, he did not need England knowing about everyone he has slept with, it was a just so embarrassing! he knew that he would have to have a "talk" with France and Spain later that's for certain.

His ears perked up when he heard England drunkenly sputtered his name,

"Who else has slept with my America?"

Alfred felt his face turn bright red and heard his brother snicker and whisper something under his breath from the chair beside him,

"Awww how sweet, your "his America" now Alfred."

America scowled at his brother,

"As much as I love you Canada, I am not above shoving you out that chair."

Canada just smirked and moved close Ukraine.

America once again focused on the nation who was now speaking, it seemed to be Austrlia...uh oh.

" 'ngland, it's time for you to go home, I 'et 'Merica will bring you home."

"No, I will not go home!" England yelp.

Australia put her hands on her hips crossly,

"If I 'ell you who else he slept with, will you leave, so someone won't have to call your boss to come and 'et you?"

"yes..." England muttered weakly.

America began pleading,"Hey um, Harrie, could you not..."

 _Authors Note-_

 _Sorry for the short chapter!_

 _And I headcanon that Canada is sassy :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_*Warning for languages and a grouchy American*_

Thinking to himself, America hastily went through the list of people that Australia knew about. She couldn't know about all of them...could she?

All he knew was that he was never going drinking with her again, that's for certain.

Glancing towards his brother one last time to silently beg for his support, all he received was a sarcastic grin and a chuckle from the Canadian.

"Fuck you, Mattie", Alfred muttered.

"Aww, you wound me, brother." Canada laughed while taking a sip of his beer and turning towards Australia.

Australia had again started on her speech,

"Well, Briton, I know for sure that 'ear America has been with Ivan, Spain, France, Vietnam and myself."

Oh god, this just went from"Englands pissed" bad to "England is going to declare war on everyone in the room" bad.

Everyone was surprised when Canada spoke up, next,

"And I know for positive that Mexico and Alfred got it on at one time or another and I think he did it with some of the south America countries."

A few shouts of, "We were just trying to keep it in the continent" and "The Americas have to stick together!"

Slowly turning towards England, he began to speak,

"Ya, know England, It's been years since then..."

But England wasn't listing, he had bounced from his chair and was trying to get to France, but luckily Germany and Prussia had stepped in and were trying and succeeding in holding the smaller man back.

All eyes turned towards America,

What was he going to do?

Then it hit him.

He stood up, laughed and then smiled,

"They don't call me "America the beautiful" for nothing!"

 _Auther Note-_

 _I might edit this later!_

 _Thank you for reading and I would love if you left a comment :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I wrought this because of a comment someone left on this fic and because I am salty._

 _USUK_

Later that night, following what seemed like hours of drinking and talking about the past, the nations and the designated drivers began heading either back home or to their assigned hotel. And like always, America was given the job of lugging home the drunken English nation.

America groaned as he tugged the older nation into the passenger seat of his car, "God England, how can someone as small as you be so darn heavy?".

All he was given for a response was England giving him a drunken smile and holding on even tighter to him as he mumbled undefinable sentences. Once he was able to detach England arms from his waist he buckled him safely in and just as he was about to lose the door, England once again grabbed his arm and pulled him close,

" 'Merica...I...umm...you..." and like always, England slumped back into the seat and let go of America's arm before he could complete his sentence.

America sighed and rolled his eyes as he closed the door and got quickly into the other side. As they soon pulled into his driveway it seemed as thought England was slowly waking up from his drunken sleep,

"Hey there sleepy head," America said softly, "let's get you inside."

Leading the now grumbling dunk nation indoors, America settled England on the couch with a glass of water and went to locate some blankets and pillows. He would, of corse be sleeping on the floor again so that England wouldn't be left alone. The one time he left England alone when drunk his living room smelled like puke for months.

Walking into the living room, America smiled as he spotted England curled up on the couch, he always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping...shaking his head, he carefully placed a blanket over the seemingly sleeping nations and just as he was about to start setting up his own makeshift bed, England again grabbed America's arm,

"Thank you America," the British nation murmured just loud enough for America to here, "I..America?"

"Yes...England?"

"I love you."

America smiled and kissed the top of the other man's head, "I love you to England, now drink your water, I don't want to have to scrub the floors again."

 _Authors Note_

 _Don't leave rude comments on people fanfictions, especially on anonymous._

 _This is also, my first time writing anything like this, so I would love some comments :)_


End file.
